miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Keva Moore
Keva Moore is a student at a private art school in Paris, France where she works hard to achieve her dream as a writer. She is given the Tiger Miraculous by Marinette as Ladybug to help her and Chat Noir when they needed her help to take down a villain and becomes the superhero Tora. After a few run ins she becomes the official owner of the Tiger Miraculous Appearance Physical appearance Keva is a fair skinned teenager with an average height, she has long brown hair and matching eyes. Civilian attire Keva wears a short sleeved maroon shirt with a cropped denim jacket over it, along with denim jeans and a darkish brown coloured boots. She also wears the Tiger Miraculous jewellery, a panjas bracelet which is a dark gold colour when camouflaged As Tora As Tora the ends of her hair fade into orange and her eyes change to gold, she wears an orange and black striped skin tight bodysuit with white in the middle and a tail as well as ears on her head. A mask on her face is also coloured with the same stripes and her whip is held by a black belt around her waist, the miraculous is worn on her hand. Personality Keva is a very friendly and outgoing girl, she is kind and very social as it is easy for her to speak to anyone. She likes to have fun with her friends and family who she is very protective of and will stand up for them no matter what, often to Chloe. However just because she is kind and friendly people assume she just all that, but she’s not afraid to stand up for what’s right and won’t back down; she doesn’t care who it is and will serve justice. She takes the responsibility of being the holder of the tiger miraculous seriously and follows orders, however she does tend to joke around a few times and will often give her thoughts on the matter. Abilities As a civilian Keva has a talent and passion for reading and writing and is able to write just by the simplest things she sees, because of this she always gets high marks in written subjects and hopes to publish her own book one day. She is shown to be very intelligent and clever as she solves many situations whenever they arise, she is good at making people stop fighting and talk out their problems and has shown great leadership when working with a team for a school project. As Tora Tora has much more enhanced skills; speed, agility, and strength that she is almost invulnerable to physical damage. She has remarkable talent for using her whip, for swinging from buildings, blocking attacks as well as carrying restraining objects. She is very skilled in hand to hand combat and is noted to be one of the best miraculous holders to do so, she faster the most of the other miraculous holders and like a tiger, runs on all fours which give her an extra boost. She is super agile allowing her to move her body better then average people as well as having enhanced strength and jumping. She has retractable claws which helps her climb up walls and a tail which she can help balance herself as well as grab hold of things. Her special power Sonic Roar happens when she roars and creates a higher pitch of what a normal tiger sounds like when it roars, because of the loud sound villains loose their focus which gives Tora the advantage of taking them down. Relationships [https://miraculous-ladybug-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Keva_Moore/Relationships Keva Moore/Relationships] Category:Female Category:Miraculous holder